powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics
is the forty-third episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features a guest appearance by Shurikenger from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis The Igasakis are doing New Year's cleaning at the dojo when suddenly Tsumujii attacks Takaharu! It is revealed that it is actually the Sky Ninja of the Hurricanegers, Shurikenger in disguise and he has challenged the Ninningers to a game of karuta to test their Yokai knowledge. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : Masaki Terasoma (てらそま まさき（寺杣 昌紀） Terasoma Masaki) * : Tetsuo Gotō (後藤 哲夫 Gotō Tetsuo) * : Kimiko Saitō (斉藤 貴美子 Saitō Kimiko) Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Chozetsu, Shuku Shaku Shuku Sho *AoNinger - AoNinger (Ninja Flash), AoNinger (Ninja Strike) *KiNinger - KiNinger (Ninja Flash), KiNinger (Claw Transformer Rend) *ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash), ShiroNinger (Bow Transformer Shot) *MomoNinger - MomoNinger (Ninja Flash), MomoNinger (Sword Transformer Slash) *StarNinger - Furai (Ninja Slash), StarNinger (in Gekiatsuto) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 39 out of 48 ** In Ninningers' possession: 38 ** In Kyuemon's possession: 1 * Most fireworks in closing credits: ** Blue: 2 ** Red: 4 ** Green: 4 ** Yellow: 5 *Various scenes of the Team Up Movie are shown on opening scene. *This episode shows Shurikenger's identity to be Asuka Kagura rather than Tenkai, adding further evidence that the events of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER took place in a separate continuity to the rest of the Super Sentai universe. (Whether that was the producers' intent or Takashi Hashimoto/Tenkai wasn't available is unknown). *This episode is a flashback episode that usually appears at the end of the year, a common staple of several Super Sentai series. **Like the most of the flashback episodes, this episode did not show a mecha battle. **Similar to the flashback episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, this episode features a past ninja Sentai hero. In this case Shurikenger. *Shurikenger's initial appearance in the form of Tsumuji Igasaki as the Super Ninja before using the Shuriken Ball to transform is a reference to Hurricaneger where his gimmick was to adopt the form of random civilians who were portrayed by past Sentai actors. *A spoofed version of the Ninningers' roll call sequence featuring Shurikenger as a was seen in this episode. This is a reference to Shurikenger's visor modeled after a shuriken, similar to the Ninningers' visors. **A real MidoNinger would appear in Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS. *The card that is infected by Yokai Fudageshi is the Yokai Wanyūdō card representing the Yokai that appears in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland. **Though the cards are supposed to be a collection of the Yokai the Ninningers had defeated up to this point, the Ninningers are unfamiliar with Wanyūdō, and Fudageshi suggests that they are destined to fight him in the future, placing the movie as taking place after this episode. *This episode marks the first time Takaharu used Shuku Shuku Shaku Sho Shuriken which was previously only used in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. *A teaser for the next Sentai, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger was shown at the end of this episode's initial broadcast. *The episode's Karuta theme is a reference to one of the traditional activities of New Year's celebrations in Japan as well as the annual karuta tournament competitions nationwide which are televised every January.http://www.asahi-net.or.jp/~xs3d-bull/essays/karuta/karuta.html *Last in-series appearance of AkaNinger Chozetsu. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!, Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back, Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics and Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja. Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 11 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 伝説のニンジャ！妖怪かるた大作戦 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 伝説のニンジャ！妖怪かるた大作戦 Category:Sentai Team Up Category:Sentai New Year Episode